Why does this happen to us?
by Aiiriika
Summary: There are so many books in the library that one could read. It could be fantasy, science fiction, history, or romance. But one book in particular caught the eye of a certain student, and the stories with in the book have a certain pattern. ROWENAxSALAZAR. HELENAxBARON. MYRTLExTOM. DRACOxLUNA.
1. Chapter 1: Why did you leave me?

**Me: Hello! This is my first ever Harry Potter fanfiction! I will make this a 4 chapter fanfiction because I have a certain flow going with this. If you start to notice a pattern you will get the right idea :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the Founders, or the concept of the founders, they all belong to J.K. Rowling**

 **I hope you all enjoy the fanfiction ^ ^**

* * *

It was over a thousand years ago, the school Hogwarts was founded by the 4 greatest witch and wizards of their age. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. The 4 founders were very close friends, all had different traits that they held with pride, bravery, loyalty, intelligence, and cunning respectively. The 4 lived together in harmony, with raising young witches and wizards in order to control their magical abilities responsibly. However, one wizard was not like the rest. Salazar did not like the idea of muggle born or half blood children running around his school. Godric on the other hand, dismissed his idea by telling him that all magical children were to be treated equally. Salazar did not like the idea and would tend to seclude himself in his dungeon.

If there was one founder that would calm him, it would be Rowena. The woman would hold a long conversation or debate with him, and in the end would agree with their words. Rowena would often visit Salazar in his dungeon to make sure he is alright and would often talk with him for hours. Godric and Helga know about their constant visits to one another and would often tease them about it.

However, this one night, after a confrontation with Godric about Muggle born and Half-bloods, Salazar decided he could not take it anymore and decided to leave a school. Now, Salazar is walking down the dark hallways of the school towards one of the girls bathroom. He looked around to see if anyone followed him and went him. Unknown to him, someone in a long dark blue robe with a hood covering their identity was following in the shadows. He soon stepped in front of the sinks and spoke a language that the hooded figure knew as his language. _Parseltongue_. The sinks then separated from each other revealing an entry way deep within the catacombs of the school. Salazar went in and the hooded figure follow once they were sure that he was down below.

Salazar then walked the dark pathway with only his wand lighting him. He stopped at a large door and spoke again in his foreign language. The door opened and he went in, followed my the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure then saw so many statues of snakes on water and up ahead was a head statue of Salazar.

"What is he doing…." the cloaked figure whispered to self. The figure then hid behind one of the snakes when Salazar stopped in front of his own face.

Salazar spoke in parselmouth and the mouth of the statue open, revealing a large dragon snake like creature. The figure looked at it and knew what it was, which caused the figure to lower their hood to cover their eyes. _What is he doing with a Basilisk?_ The figure thought.

"I shall be leaving the school...only you and my heir will be the only ones able to fix this place...Once my heir returns he will awaken you and you will help him or her by ridding the school of muggles-born and half bloods" Salazar spoke to the creature. It nodded it's head in understanding.

"Yes...master…" The snake replied. The figure gasped at Salazar's plan, which caused the figure to step back, making a small splash of water to be heard by the wizard.

"Who's there!?" Salazar yelled, pointing a wand at any of the snake heads. The figure covered their mouth and held onto their wand for protection.

"If you do not come one, my basilisk will find you and kill you where you stand…" Salazar warned. The figure did not want death so, it stepped out of the shadows and towards Salazar slowly.

"Reveal yourself…" Salazar said, wand at the ready. The figure lowered their hood and soon Salazar was face to face with a woman with sapphire blue eyes that he held high regards for and fallen for.

"Rowena… what are you doing here? Did you follow me?" Salazar said. Rowena only nodded.

"Yes...when I heard your confrontation with Godric, I had to see you, but then I notice you heading for another direction than your dungeon, so I followed in hiding… I knew you would not want to show me if I was noticed…" Rowena said. She was still hesitant at looking at the basilisk but she looked at the creature's body.

"You should not have followed...I will only hurt you, and you will only hurt yourself by following…" Salazar said

"Are you really leaving…?" Rowena asked. Her voice was starting to weaken. Salazar only nodded and looked away from her.

"I have to… No one respects my decision around here... Not even Godric" Salazar said.

"I respect your decision! I listen to you… Aren't I enough?" Rowena said. Salazar looked at her sadly and walked up to her, holding her by the shoulder and lowering his hand to her arms.

"Of course your presence is enough for me...But my decision is for the school..and I need more than just you...I need the agreement of the other two...Helga of course will agree with Godric and whatever he says…" Salazar explained. He and Rowena knew that Helga had a thing for the Gryffindor.

"I see...I understand but… You do not have to leave...we can talk to Godric together...You do not have to leave the school...You do not have to leave me" Rowena said, lowering her face on his chest, as tears started to fall.

Salazar looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her. The basilisk then neared its head a little closer to try and comfort the two. Salazar stroked Rowena's black curly hair and whispered lovingly in her ears.

"I will write to you… I will make sure you do not forget me...I just do not want to bring you into a life that you will regret in the end…" Rowena looked at him with tears in her eyes and held his face.

"If anything involves you, I will regret nothing" with that said, Rowena leaned in and kissed his lips gently. Salazar leaned in and kissed her lips just as, but soon it became passionate. Once their passionate kiss ended, Rowena looked at the Basilisk, whose eyes were closed.

"So this is what you have been keeping hidden... It certainly is a beautiful creature" Rowena touched it's head and Salazar just held her waist.

"Yes she is...But we must go now…" Salazar said and spoke in parseltongue to the snake to make it go back inside. The two them left the chamber and were outside of the girls bathroom.

Rowena then followed Salazar out to the front of the school for his departure. The skies turned grey and rain was starting to pour down from the heavens. Rowena and Salazar were soaking wet, with Rowena's gown and Salazar's robe drench in water. Rowena held him by the cheeks one last time, as he held her by the waist. She kissed him again and he kissed back.

"Why...why can't you just stay…" Rowena asked in between kisses. Salazar pulled back and looked at her sadly.

"I just can't...you know very well why…" Salazar said and kissed her one last time. He then moved away from her and Rowena started crying, tears mixed with rain water just made it look like the rain was making her cry.

"I'm sorry… and goodbye my little raven…" Salazar said and with his wand, he apparated away. With that said, Rowena covered her face and fell to her knees, crying all the pain away.

"Why….why now….WHY!?" Rowena yelled and just hugged herself. After a few minutes. She stood up weakly and went back to her tower to change.

A few months went by and the 2 founders find out that Rowena was pregnant with a little girl. Rowena smiled at her friends who were happy for her. They asked who the father was, to which Rowena said. "He is long gone". Godric did not get the idea but only nodded and said he was sorry. Helga on the other hand knew and nodded at Rowena, signifying that she understood. In a few more months the little Ravenclaw was born and was named Helena. Helena had her mother's hair, but she had her father's green emerald eyes. Rowena looked at them and thought how much it looked like his. She then hugged her little girl and cried a little, to which the little baby hugged her mother's neck and giggled.

She looked at her daughter and smiled. She prayed to God that what would happen to Helena would not be what had happen to her. Oh how very wrong would the Ravenclaw mother be.

* * *

 **Me: Thank you everyone for reading, and please leave a Review if you liked it or if you didn't like it (I don't mind haters, cause they just gonna hate). I hope you have a great day and next chapter will possibly be...tomorrow?**


	2. Chapter 2: Why did you kill me?

**Me: Hello again everyone, are you as surprise as I am for having a new chapter this fast? Well it is because I had the idea in my head and I did not want it to vanish overnight.**

 **So, here is the next one-shot chapter of my fanfiction. I do hope you like it and I hope you review and favorite it for updates!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or Harry Potter! They all belong to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

She ran. She ran as fast as her female feet could taker her. Little Helena Ravenclaw, well, not so little anymore, she was now a grown lady, with her mother being one of the founders of the school. Helena ran into the forest of Albania, and never looked back. For you see, Helena grew up with the 3 remaining founders. She never met her father for he left the school before she was even born. Helena learned a lot from the founders. She learned how to fight from Godric. She learned how to cook and clean from Helga. And lastly, she learned how to read and do magic from her mother. There was no one to teach her how to brew potions, so her mother filled her in on that part as well.

As she grew up, she tend to ask about her father from her mother. Rowena would say that he was a great man with big ideas, but those ideas were too much for the magical world to handle. Helena understood for she was a smart young lady and did not need a man in her life to tell her otherwise.

That is until she met the Baron. Helena knew of the Baron since they were in the same year but in different houses, she was in Ravenclaw, while he was in Slytherin. She would often run into the Baron in the library, and she would often talk to him if both had nothing else to do. Soon the young Slytherin fell in love with the young Ravenclaw, but Helena refused to be with a man for her ideals.

Helena soon reached a point in her life where she was envious of her mother. She did not have any of these feelings before when she was little, for she had learned to accept the fact that her mother is certainly the smartest witch alive. Helena however, could not stand it any longer.

One night, Helena snuck into her mother's bedroom and stole the diadem from right under her nose. Helena knew that the diadem is what gave her mother additional knowledge of everything she needed to know, and so without it, her mother would be nothing. Helena then grabbed her cloak and ran off with it.

Now we come to Helena as of this moment, tired and hungry. She looked around if anyone followed her and she looked at the diadem in her hands. She had been running for a week now, as far as she could go, just to make sure she is away from the school. However, she did not expect a visitor behind her.

"Helena, what are you doing?" Helena turned around, hiding the diadem behind her back and glared at the Baron.

"What are you doing here, Slytherin?" She hissed at him. The Baron went up to her but Helena would take a step back.

"I have come to bring you back to Hogwarts...you have been gone for a week now Helena, and your mother is worried about you" the Baron said. Helena just glared at him and revealed the diadem in her hand.

"I am not going back there… I will be nothing compared to my mother…" Helena said. The Baron was soon in front of her. He held her shoulders to reassure her.

"No you will not, you are your own woman Helena...you are beautiful and intelligent, even more than your own mother" The Baron said. Helena shoved him away from her.

"NO I AM NOT! I will be nothing like her! And you cannot and will not take me back there!" She yelled, which started to cause impatience with the Baron.

"Helena, I am not taking no for an answer, you are coming with me this instant!" The Baron yelled at her and grabbed her arm. Helena struggled to pull away.

"Why did my mother send you!? She could have send someone else! WHY YOU!" Helena yelled out.

"You know very well why! I love you Helena, I truly do… I just don't understand why you cannot accept that… I understand you more than any man in the school…" The Baron grabbed both her arms and looked at her.

"Please Helena… Give me a chance to love you…" The Baron said. Helena looked up at him. She hesitated and pushed him back gently.

"It… It is not that I do not love you...I did… But my ideals come first before anything else, and my ideals are that I do not need a man to tell me that I am beautiful or intelligent" She told him. The Baron looked happy that she loves him but frowned to hear her ideal.

"Just give me a chance, I promise I will not think so little of you, I will treat you as an equal" The Baron said. Helena then glared at the Baron.

"And another thing, I do not trust men so easily… My father left me when I was a little girl, and I do not want the same thing in my family… Baron, nothing you say will ever get me to go back with you...I don't love you and nothing you will do will ever change that" Helena turned away from him and started to walk away.

The Baron soon had enough of Helena's attitude and so he brought out his dagger. He grabbed Helena by the arms and pulled her close to him and kissed her on the lips. Helena started punching his chest but she soon gasped, as the cold blade stabbed her in the stomach. The Baron growled and let her go. Her body fell to the ground and blood was all over her dress and on the grass. The Baron glared at her with his cold eyes but it soon turned sad with guilt after seeing what he had done.

"...Oh my god….HELENA!" The Baron kneeled and held her in his arms. He started crying tears, flowing from his eyes and onto her dying body.

"Why….Why Baron…" Helena asked with her last breath, as the life now left her body. The Baron dropped her body and cried with his hands on his face. He could not go back. He could not tell Lady Rowena that he had killed her, killed the love of his life. He then knew what he had to do. He grabbed the knife that killed his beloved and rammed it through his own heart.

His body fell right beside Helena's. His attire now stained with his and his love's own blood. He has no choice but to live out the guilt for the rest of his life. He reached to Helena's face and caressed it one last time. He slowly closed his eyes as his life left his body.

In a couple of months, the spirit of Helena and the Baron returned to Hogwarts. Helena could not rest in peace for the guilt of stealing her mother's diadem, who has now died by the time she became the ghost of her house. She now haunts the Ravenclaw tower and continues her studies to this day. She now often called the Grey lady. As for the Baron, he could not leave for he was guilty of killing the woman he loved and had to wear dangling chains as penance for his sin. He haunts the dungeons and has become the ghost of the Slytherin house ever since. The two ghost would often run into each other but never talk. Both held grudges towards one another which cannot be removed.

Now, the Baron looks out into the night sky, as he haunts the Astronomy tower for a while, thinking about his past and dear Helena. He looks down at the students coming in to eat dinner and soon rest. He knew he was once like them, but they can never be like him.

He then lastly wondered if anyone, possibly from the house of Slytherin, would do the same crime that he has committed. The Slytherin has no idea how right he is.

* * *

 **Me: This felt short… Cause I feel like the encounter of Helena and the Baron in Albania was short...I don't know it was just me. But in terms of their story, this is how I feel like I understood it.**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked this one and I hope you review and favorite this so you can get updated on the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Why did you trick me?

**Me: Hello again! It is the next day and here I will now be posting the 3rd Chapter of my fanfiction. Expect the next chapter, either on the same day (Today) or tomorrow. That will depend on my imagination level**

 **But remember, the 4th Chapter will be the Last Chapter, this Fanfiction is just trying to prove a point in why I ship the two houses.**

 **DISCLAIMER!: I do not own the characters, they belong to the Harry Potter series and J.K. Rowling**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

She read the letter one last time, just to make sure it was real and what she understood was not a typo. It was late at night for this student. She was in her Ravenclaw school uniform, with her hair in a pigtail, and rounded glasses. She was walking down the halls at night looking for the bathroom that was written on the letter. How she got the letter was a long story.

Myrtle was a Ravenclaw student. She was just as smart as any of her classmates in the house of intellectuals. However, she was often teased for her looks and way of thinking. Not only that, she was mocked by the Slytherin house the most. It was because she was a muggle born. Both her parents were not born with magic, but she was. Her parents however accepted her for it and she soon received a letter to attend a magic school for young witches and wizards. The girl was ecstatic and was soon getting ready to go there. But once she step foot in the school, the teasing had already erupted.

The girls would often pick on her appearance, saying that she was ugly and that no boy would ever like her. Myrtle tend to ignore it and move on. Once the school found out she was a mudblood, the teasing became stronger, especially from the house of Slytherin. The students all shared the same hatred for mudbloods, just like their house founder. Myrtle, when she was sad, would often cry and hide in one of the girl's bathroom. Which she happens to be heading to right now.

The story of how she got the letter, took place at dinner in the Great Hall. Myrtle sat down in her place at the Ravenclaw table and was about to eat. She soon saw a letter magically appear underneath her plate. She looked at it cautiously and took it, hiding it in her bag before anyone could see and read it out loud. After she finished eating, she ran out and hide behind one of the statues. She opened the letter carefully and read the message. To her surprise, it was a love letter.

 _Dear Myrtle,_

 _I have watched you from afar, seeing you suffer breaks my heart more and more each day. I wish I could help ease your suffering but I just could not find the courage to meet_ _you in public. And so I write this letter. Would you do me the honor of meeting me at the girls' lavatory, the one almost hidden from others? I am sure you know, for you often go there to hide from your problems._

 _I will be waiting for you inside. All you have to do is make sure no one follows and just walk right in. I will see you soon, my little raven._

 _Love,_

 _Your secret admirer_

Once she finished reading it, she ran off to the girls' lavatory.

And now that brings us back to her, almost approaching the door to the lavatory. However, she had to think like a Ravenclaw for a moment. Who in their right mind would love and admire her. She is in a way the laughing stock of the entire school. She is teased for her origin and her appearance. But to her, the letter seemed sincere and she had to see who would write such a thing.

She then walked into the lavatory slowly. She walked up to the roundabout sink and looked around the room. There was no one there. She called out.

"Hello… Is anyone here?" Myrtle said. As she continue to look around. She then heard shoes walking and she turned to the bathroom stalls and pointed her wand.

"I don't think there is in need for that my dear" A male's voice said. She knew the voice all too well and was surprised when the figure came into the light, to confirm her knowledge.

"Tom… Tom Riddle?" Myrtle said in shock.

She knew of the famous Tom Riddle. A close student to professor Dumbledore. An outstanding student in all of his subjects. The known, "Prince of Slytherin", and a ladies' man to the female students, especially some Gryffindors. She often saw him with the group of Slytherin that would tease her constantly but he never said a word, we would just chuckle right beside them, and leave, leading the way.

But now, she wondered, why would the Prince of Slytherin want with the Mudblood of Ravenclaw? She still pointed her wand at him, ready to attack if he dared touch her.

"Again, I suggest keeping the wand, you don't need that around me" Tom said calmly

"Oh I know I will need it, with you around" Myrtle glared at him. Tom sighed and pointed his wand at hers.

" _Expelliarmus_ " Tom said and Myrtle's wand flew out of her hand and into his

"Hey! Give that back to me!" Myrtle complained, Tom then placed his wand and her wand in his pocket and walked up to her.

"I don't think you will be needing it my dear, after all, I invited you here…" Tom said with a smirk

"You… you sent the letter?! I knew this was a trap, you tricked me!" Myrtle said and was about to run to the door of the lavatory.

"My dear Myrtle, yes I have tricked you into coming in here, but the words on that piece of paper are all true" Tom said, pointing to the letter in her hand.

"I do not want to believe it, you are one of them!" Myrtle yelled.

"One of who?" Tom asked

"You are in Slytherin, the very house that refuse to accept the fact that mudbloods are welcomed into this school. If your plan is to embarrass me like they always do, then I will take my leave." Myrtle then ran for the door, which, with a flick of Tom's wand, shut and locked it. Myrtle then tried to open it with her hands but couldn't

"Let me out of here Tom" Myrtle demanded. Tom then pressed her against the door and leaned in almost face to face with her.

"I don't think so my dear… I plan to have my way with you before I begin my plan for the school" Tom said, he grabbed a piece of one of her pig tailed hairs and kissed it. Myrtle blushed at the contact but continue to glare at him.

"What plan?" Myrtle asked curiously.

"Now if I told you, I would have to kill you.. But I would never do that… I care about you too much" Tom then started to kiss her forehead and then the bridge of her nose. Myrtle whimpered at the contact.

"Why...why are you doing this to me? Why me?" Myrtle asked as she whimpered

"Because I love you… And even if you do not believe it… Ironic is it not, me, the heir of Slytherin, falling in love with a mudblood Ravenclaw" Tom said. Myrtle looked at him surprised

"Your...your what…?" Myrtle asked

"Oh you did not know? I am the Heir of Salazar Slytherin...And I am destined for great things" Tom said with a grin on his face. Myrtle only looked at him. Tears started to form in her eyes from fear.

"Do not cry my dear… for the pain will all be over soon…" After he said that, Tom kissed her lips passionately, which surprised Myrtle. She then kissed back because where would she get a chance to kiss the Prince of Slytherin. After realizing again who she is kissing, she pushed him back and ran for one of the bathroom stalls, where she started crying.

"Very well then…" Tom said. He walked over to the roundabout sinks. He caressed one of the sink taps that had the mark of a snake on it. He smirked and spoke in Parselmouth, which cause the sinks to separate and a pathway to open.

Myrtle was still crying in the stall. Oh how embarrassed she felt to let the boy touch her like that. It may have been a mere kiss but to her it did not feel sincere. Suddenly she heard a hiss from outside the stall. Through the crack under the door, she saw a large dark shadow. She then called out.

"Tom… Tom what are you doing?" She asked. She then hesitated to open the door. But once she did, she was meet with the eyes of the Basilisk. After seeing the creature, and looking into its deadly eyes, Myrtle felt her life leave her body. Her body fell to the water filled floor. From behind the Basilisk, Tom walked over to her body and she carried it, caressing her face.

"I told you the pain would be over… I told you that you would not have to suffer anymore...I wanted to make sure you live a happy life somewhere else…" Tom said. He then gave Myrtle one last kiss on the lips and laid her body gently on the watered floor.

Tom then commanded his Basilisk to return to the chambers to hide until he would return. Tom then walked towards the lavatory door but looked back to see Myrtle's lifeless body. Guilt filled him up inside, but he used her as a message for all the mudbloods students in Hogwarts that that would be their faith.

Once Tom left the bathroom, in a few hours, he received a note from Professor Dumbledore that a student has just died in the girls' lavatory. With that, he went out of the Slytherin dungeons and head up the stairs to the girls' lavatory, only to be greeted by a group of men, carrying the now dead body of Myrtle. Tom looked away in guilt and looked up at the Professor.

After talking with him about the incident, and confronting the accused Hagrid for the crime, he went back to the Slytherin dungeons to get ready for bed. He then pulled out the letter he wrote to her and read it. He crumpled it up in anger and threw it into the fire place.

He did not like the outcome of his plan, and he will not like the plans that will follow. But as long as it raises the power of Slytherin, it will all be worth it in the end.

* * *

 **Me: Okay! So this is the 3rd Chapter of my fanfiction. I feel like the next will be up soon or later because I have the idea in my head. It is just mixed up with other possible ideas.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all liked it and please favorite and review this fanfiction! Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4: Why will this happen to me?

**Me: This is now the final chapter of my fanfiction, this will explain why I had so many one-shots of different couple, which if you can guess the pattern are all SlytherinxRavenclaw ships.**

 **DISCLAIMER!: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **I hope you all enjoy the final story!**

* * *

" _Why...why can't you just stay…" Rowena asked in between kisses. Salazar pulled back and looked at her sadly._

" _I just can't...you know very well why…" Salazar said and kissed her one last time. He then moved away from her and Rowena started crying, tears mixed with rain water just made it look like the rain was making her cry._

" _I'm sorry… and goodbye my little raven…" Salazar said and with his wand, he apparated away. With that said, Rowena covered her face and fell to her knees, crying all the pain away._

The page then turns.

" _...Oh my god….HELENA!" The Baron kneeled and held her in his arms. He started crying tears, flowing from his eyes and onto her dying body._

" _Why….Why Baron…" Helena asked with her last breath, as the life now left her body. The Baron dropped her body and cried with his hands on his face. He could not go back. He could not tell Lady Rowena that he had killed her, killed the love of his life. He then knew what he had to do. He grabbed the knife that killed his beloved and rammed it through his own heart._

 _His body fell right beside Helena's. His attire now stained with his and his love's own blood. He has no choice but to live out the guilt for the rest of his life. He reached to Helena's face and caressed it one last time. He slowly closed his eyes as his life left his body._

The page then turns one last time.

" _Why...why are you doing this to me? Why me?" Myrtle asked as she whimpered_

" _Because I love you… And even if you do not believe it… Ironic is it not, me, the heir of Slytherin, falling in love with a mudblood Ravenclaw" Tom said. Myrtle looked at him surprised_

" _Your...your what…?" Myrtle asked_

" _Oh you did not know? I am the Heir of Salazar Slytherin...And I am destined for great things" Tom said with a grin on his face. Myrtle only looked at him. Tears started to form in her eyes from fear._

The blue grey eyes of a young girl scanned the pages over and over again. She was in the far back corner of the library, close to the restricted section, but not too close to get scolded by the librarian. The young reader had long curly blonde hair that reached her waist and she was adorned in her Ravenclaw uniform. This was none other than Luna Lovegood.

Luna had finished her class for the day and decided to read a book in the library. However, she read almost all the books she found interesting, and so far, none had caught her attention. As she was returning a book, she heard a thud on the other side. Curious, the little raven, went to the other side of the shelf and saw a blue and brown book. The major color of the book was blue, but it's decor was bronze or brown.

"What is this?" Luna asked herself curiously. Once she knew she found a book that caught her attention, she sat in the far back corner of the library and read.

This brings us back to Luna, who has finished all the three stories the book had to offer. But before she could analyze what she had read, she decided to go down to the Great Hall for a snack.

Once she has arrived in the halls, she sat down and grabbed a few snacks and placed it on her plate. She then pulled out the blue book and read everything again to make sure her analysis was right. She read it from the beginning to the last story.

 _Why._ She thought. Why is this book filled with so much tragedy and lost, so much angst. But what she also noticed were the characters of the story. The first was of the founders. Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. She knew of the founders history but not this part of the history.

"This must have been a secret part of the history that no one should know…" She said to herself. As she nibbled on a cupcake.

Next, was the story of Helena Ravenclaw, Rowena's daughter, and the Bloody Baron. Speak of the devil, the Grey Lady, who happens to be Helena, floated in through the walls. Eventually, the Bloody Baron followed in suit. She noticed that they did not speak to each other even if they would run into each other. Luna then looked back at the book to read their story.

"So… The good Baron killed her… I did not know that about her…" Luna said sadly.

Lastly, was the story of Moaning Myrtle. She would meet Myrtle when Luna would use the girl's lavatory but she would only say sad and negative things, which would cause Luna to leave immediately. Now, after reading her story, she would go back and apologize for actions. For Luna did not know she Myrtle was involved with Tom, who in the current time she is in, would be the infamous Voldemort.

"Oh Myrtle…" Luna said, and then she closed the book, placing it on the table and resting her head on her palm.

She did not understand it. And for a Ravenclaw, that was something she did not want. She didn't want to not know anything, especially this book she found. She did not understand the relation of those 3 stories. She thought long and hard. It was obvious that the stories where all tragedy and angst genre, but that should not be the only relation those stories have.

She then looked at the characters. Rowena and Salazar. Helena and the Baron. Myrtle and Tom. What did they have in common. And that is when it hit her. Hit her like a bludger ball.

They were all Ravenclaws, heartbroken by a Slytherin.

Luna gasped at herself, which could be heard by the entire hall. The looked at her confused and Luna just hide her face behind the blue book. They all shrugged it off, since they know she was Loony Luna talking to herself. Luna sighed and looked at the book again. She understood. But she also realized another thing. She opened the book again and flipped to the page after Myrtle story.

"This page is blank… it is completely empty… and there seems to be more pages to follow… What could this mean?" Luna whispered to herself.

"Well, well, well, what do you have there Lovegood?" Luna jumped a little at someone talking behind her. She turned her head and saw Draco Malfoy. The current Prince of Slytherin.

"...Uhm… a book?" Luna looked at him with her dreamy yet seemingly clueless eyes. Draco just raised a brow but then looked at the book in her hand. He smirked and snatched it from her.

"Hey! Draco would you be so kind as to give it back?" Luna stood up from her seat and held her hand out for him to place the book upon.

"You want it… try and catch it" Draco then threw the book at Goyle, who ran off with it, with Crabbe. Luna panicked and grabbed her bag, soon running after them. Draco then followed it suit.

Luna ran of to catch the two but they were running fast. Luna then had an idea and ran to the corridor on her left. Draco saw this and quickly followed her. Luna did not know that Draco was following her so she continued on with her plan. She ran to a few more corridors until she stops and waits around the corner. She then heard the chuckles of Crabbe and Goyle walking. She smiled to herself.

"Ha! We lost her, that tiny Ravenclaw loon has no idea where we are" Crabbe said as he toss the book to Goyle.

"I wonder why that girl wanted this book so badly" Goyle opened it. But before he could read it, they her someone say "Accio book" and the book then flew into Luna's hand.

"Now I don't think you boys would know what the story of book is, let alone know how to read" Luna said in a dreamy yet smug voice. Crabbe and Goyle were about to hex her, when Draco stepped out from the corridor that Luna was just in.

"You two, go back to the dungeons… I'll deal with her" Draco said and smirked at Luna. Luna just looked away and back at her precious book.

"But Draco, she thinks we're dumb!" Crabbe said. Draco looked back at them with a glare.

"I know you are, now get back to the dungeons!" Draco commanded, and the two then ran off to the dungeons.

"..." Luna did not say a word. She just held onto the book and her back and walked passed Draco. Who, grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. Luna looked up into his silver grey eyes in confusion and terror.

"What's so special about that book, Lovegood?" Draco asked. His chest was close to hers but what was separating them was the book.

"You wouldn't understand…" Luna said in a whisper. Draco leaned his forehead against hers.

"Oh, I wouldn't? Well then, pray tell why?" Draco said. He then started to play with her blond hair. Luna held her breath and the book close to her.

"You just wouldn't...now would you please leave…" Luna said. Draco just chuckled and looked into her grey blue eyes.

"Now why would I leave?" Draco asked

"Because I do not want the same faith… as the people in this book" Luna said

"What does that mean Lovegood?" Draco asked, now annoyed and wanting to know the contents of the book. Luna, with as much force as she can give, shoved Draco away.

"I said you wouldn't understand" Luna almost yelled. Draco looked at her confused. Luna had a few tears in her eyes which Draco noticed. He moved closer to try and wipe them but Luna wiped them herself and ran off.

"Lovegood! Wait!" Draco yelled and ran off to her.

She ran as fast as her feet could take her, she ran past students who looked at her confused. But when they saw Draco running after her, they were even more confused. Why was he running after the school's loon?

Luna then ran into the girl's lavatory. She took in her surroundings and realized that this was the same lavatory in Myrtle's story. Luna panicked and looked around for a way out.

"I've got you trapped Lovegood" Draco said from behind her. Luna turned around, which then made Draco grabbed her arms and hold it up against the wall. Luna struggled to break free but he then grabbed the blue book in her hand and released her.

"No! Draco wait, you can't read that!" Luna yelled. Draco ignored her and started to read it.

He had read them. All 3 of the stories. The sad romance of Rowena and Salazar. The tragic love of Helena and the Baron. And lastly, the deceiving love lies of Tom and Myrtle. Draco had read it over and over again and then he looked at Luna. He shut the book and handed it to her.

"I understand now… but… let me ask you something… Do you love me?" Draco asked. Luna blushed and her heart skipped a beat when he said love. Luna looked down and didn't reply.

"You said you don't want to have the same faith as the book… well I can see it only happens if the Ravenclaw loves the Slytherin… or vice versa… so let me ask you again… Do you love me?" Draco asked.

"...I… I don't know" Luna said and looked at the book in her hands.

"Well… It will happen to us eventually…" Draco said with a shrug

"And why do you say that?" She looks at him confused

"Because I love you" He said. Luna looked at him, her eyes widened in surprise, her face blushed a light pink and her heart beated fast.

"Really…? Why…? Since when?" Luna said. Draco gave a small smile and went up to her and gave her a loving hug.

"Because you are different, you are not like the girls in this school… you don't care about what people think of you. You are also very smart… I know you acting all loony is just a facade…" Draco said. Luna smiled and hugged him back.

"I have loved you since your 2nd year and my 3rd year of Hogwarts, when I noticed you being buddies with Potter… I got jealous, and knew that we would never be together… But isn't this a rare chance for us to be alone together…" Draco smirked and Luna gave a small hit on his shoulder.

"But… what about the book? What if...one of us or both of us…" But Luna could not finish her sentence, since Draco's lips were on hers. He kissed those pink lips deeply and whispered.

"I don't care about what the book says about our houses… We will break that… we will have a happy ending… No one has to die or leave one another…" Draco said as he kissed her again.

"Really?" Luna asked with a smile. Draco nodded and smiled back.

"Really…" Draco kissed her one last time and then the two exited the bathroom. Unknown to them, the spirit of Moaning Myrtle was watching, with a smile on her face. She whispered to herself.

" _Yes.. Please… Break the curse… Break the pattern"_

Luna and Draco were now walking down the empty hallways holding hands. Draco was whispering sweet things in her ear and Luna just giggled at his words. Soon, the two passed the Grey Lady and the Bloody Baron, Luna smiled at the two, while Draco just nodded. The two ghost nodded and smiled at them, and once Luna and Draco have turned a corner, the two ghost looked back and smiled at where the two students stood.

"You think they are going to break it?" the Bloody Baron asked Helena

"I believe they can stop this stupid pattern... " Helena smiled and floated away with the Baron.

Soon, Draco and Luna went up the stairs that lead to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Tower. Soon they ran into students who were surprised at them holding hands and being romantic towards one another. Luna looked at them sadly and then at Draco. Draco just wrapped his arms around her waist and they went up the changing staircase. The students then shrugged it off and continued on their way. But the portraits of Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin watched the two students from their house with a smile.

"We were like them once my dear…" Salazar's portrait said and looked over at Rowena

"Indeed they are… and I am sure they will have a much happier ending than we did" Rowena's portrait said

The two finally reached Ravenclaw tower, where Draco cannot come in. And so, Draco kissed Luna goodbye and went down back to his dungeon. Luna smiled and touched her lips, soon walking back into the tower. No one was in the common room at the time, so she went up to her dormitory room, where she sat down on her bed.

She smiled at herself and looked at the blue book still in her hand. Knowing that her faith will not be like the other Ravenclaw women before her. Before she could open the book again, the page that was empty started glowing. Luna opened the book to the empty page, which was not empty anymore. In the page was written "Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood".

"Looks like our chapter is just beginning" Luna said to herself. She smiled and closed the book, leaving it on her dressed and went back down to the common room to greet her friends. Knowing that not every Ravenclaw and Slytherin has to suffer the same faith, and that she and Draco will break the pattern.

* * *

 **Me: And there we go! Yes! Finally! I finished the fanfiction! See I told you I would post the new one later! This one is actually longer than the other fanfiction. This is because it had a mixture of the other fanfictions.**

 **Anyways, I hope you like this one, I might do other fanfictions in the future (mostly one-shots). Do Review and Favorite if you like it and have a great day!**


End file.
